Never alone
by vampire1031
Summary: Mari is a normal highschool human who gets sucked into the world of the whos by a bus driver with familiar characteristics as one of the pack leaders. what happens when Marie and her classmates get sucked into Whoville? one-shot JojoxOCs


Never alone 

One day during a bus ride to school a normal human girl named Mari is on a bus surrounded by her school mates. The students on the bus keep snickering at her calling her names and just making her feel terrible. The Bus driver a young mid 20's male with red spiked hair looks into his mirror and see's the kids picking on her.

"I can even this out" he says with a kolohe grin.

As he drives through the tunnel the bus begins to transform the students as well as the world around them. When they finally got through the tunnel all the kids are still picking on her but some of them stop to notice that they have fur under their cloths and there hands seemed to have changed.

"I Don't know what kind of freaky thing you did to us but that doesn't matter you don't belong anywhere." says one of Mari's classmate

A tear just rolls down here cheek, as they finally get to school.

"Whoville High? what kind of cronic name is that"

Everyone gets off the bus and waits for Mari to get off. Mari finally gets off and she gets confronted by the whole bus.

"I don't care you don't have any friends, no one loves you, and you are all alone"

"Thats where you are wrong" Jojo comes out along with Mike Cody, Marcus and the mosleys.

"Ok so she has a few friends big woop, there are still more of us than you guys.

"Oh really, that is where you are wrong again" Marcus says before putting two fingers into his mouth and begins to whistle

The doors to Whoville high opens up as the whole student body comes out.

"Now lets see, you have us the gothics" Jojo says

"You have us the jocks" Nick says having his brothers along with the football, baseball, basketball, soccer, pretty much all the sports people.

"You also have us" Siris says holding a rose, the Drama club

"You also have us" Pam says along with the other smart people.

"N now we are going to kick your asses" Jojo says cracking his knuckles and flipping his hair.

"No you can't thats not fair, its like a whole school against us, We are going to tell the principle on you guys"

"Ok so tell me" Mana says stepping out from the building.

"they are threatning to kick our asses"

"I don't care you been picking on our friend for years, sucks to have the shoe on the other foot."

"We are taking you to court then"

So in the courthouse they are all sitting in the stands while Vienna and one of her classmates are sitting in the front. Next thing you know Aaron comes in with a green wig and takes his seat at the judge chair with Koa as the Baliff.

"Ok now all you punks get your asses up and show respect for the judge" So all of the people that were picking on Vienna stand up.

"Now sit your stupid asses down"

They all sit back down, and then Aaron pounds the gavel.

"Hear me, hear me, i find the defendent, the girl with a lot of split ends and really bad skin guilty for being a stupid skank" Aaron says. "Koa get these scrubs out of my courtroom and bring me a sandwhich, i forgot my lunch"

"See you at home Aaron" Jojo says waving at Aaron which shocks Vienna's classmates

"WTF you mean you are all family? what is this some kind of freakshow" the girl shouts

"No thats a freakshow Jojo says pointing behind them where you have Mana and the rest of Siris' crew walking forward with scyths in their hands.

"A killing we will go, a killing we will go, high hoe the dilly-o a killing we will go"

"Stop" Mari shouts.

"Whats wrong?"

"I know that they are real jerks and the deserve the worst, but If I hurt them then I am no better than them so let them go and let them sulk in their own envy"

Jojo along with the whole student body, The pack, and the knights stand behind Mari, and Pj whispers something to Justin who just smiles and makes his way to the front where Mari is.

"OMG ITS JUSTIN BIEBER!" Says the girls in Mari's class.

Justin interlocks his fingers with her and kisses her on the lips. Which causes the girls to freak out even more.

"THATS NOT FAIR!"

So Justin lets go of Mari's hand and makes his way back to PJ who gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great job babe" PJ says interlocking his fingers with his boyfriend.

In a fit of rage Vienna's classmates rush her but get stopped when Jojo and the rest of Whoville high get infront to protect Mari.

"LIKE I SAID MARI HAS FRIENDS WHETHER YOU BELIEVE IT OR NOT!" jojo says flipping his hair again.

"Weave my fwiend awone" Shamus says kicking the girl in her knee.

"Mari when ever you feel like you got noone close your eyes and you will see all of us"

"Because you will never be alone"


End file.
